postalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thursday
Thursday is the fourth playable day in Postal 2. It has 4 Errands total. Errands *Get Napalm - Head to the Napalm Factory and pick up the Napalm launcher *Get Krotchy - Head to the Mall and get a Krotchy Doll *Get Steaks - Head to the Meat World and pick up some steaks. *Pay Ticket - Head to the Police Station and pay 300$ at the police lobby or fight through the entire station and drop the ticket in the dropbox. Plot *Get Napalm: Dude heads to the Napalm Factory, where he can either purchase the Napalm Launcher for a fee, or take it by himself. Walking into the factory without paying results in the cops going hostile. Once Dude picks up the Launcher, a worker walks up to a control panel at the front of the factory and inexplicabally vomits on it, causing the destruction of the factory. The Dude makes it out of the factory unscathed. *Get Krotchy: Dude heads back to the mall to pick up a Bad Touch Krotchy Doll. When he arrives at Toyz in the Hood, Krotchy tells Dude that the dolls are all sold out. The player has four choices at this point: Kill the Krotchy and loot the toy from his corpse, hand Krotchy all his cash in exchange for a doll, give Krotchy a copy of What I'm Talkin' Bout in return for a doll, or head into the back. Finding the last one, Dude attempts to head out, only to have the Police assault the back room and him. If the player chose to head into back and not kill Krotchy, when Dude comes back out to Toyz in the Hood, Krotchy starts a fight with Dude. The player can either confront Krotchy, or just leave the Mall. *Get Steaks: The Dude needs some Steaks for the Psychotic Friends Network BBQ coming up, so he heads to Meat World. Upon arriving, there is no one up front, so he heads into the Employee's Only section. When he arrives in the back, he sees butchers grinding live humans into a grinder to make steaks from. As soon as they realize he's there, every butcher turns their attention to Dude, and start to attack him. The Dude fights all the way to the back where he picks up 5 steaks. Before leaving, the Police storm the store, only attacking The Dude for seemingly attempting to get his steaks. *Pay Ticket: The Dude has seemingly been fined with a traffic Ticket worth $300. He heads to the Police Station to pay it off. If the player does not have enough money, they can fight their way up to the drop box to drop it off. Otherwise, paying the officer up front ends the task. (If the player has a police uniform, they can get to the dropbox unscathed) Key Items *Napalm *Krotchy Doll *Steaks *Ticket Trivia * Postal Dude calls cars "Useless exploding props", mockingly saying that cars are never seen driving around, and their only purpose is to explode when shot. Category:Days of the week